This invention relates to shower heads, and more particularly relates to new and improved multi-functional shower heads having several different spray modes and a flow control and mode selector valve allowing full exercise of the available options.
Multi-function shower heads have a plurality of spray modes, including various standard sprays and pulsed sprays. Multi-function shower heads may also have flow control valves to allow the user to adjust the flow pressure to a desired level. Many flow control valves are ball valves, and simply restrict the area through which the water flows in order to control the pressure by rotation of the ball in the flow path.
Typically, the spray mode is selected using a control ring positioned around the circumference of the shower head, and moveable with respect to the shower head. The ring is rotated around the shower head to select the desired spray mode. Adjusting the control ring structure often requires the user to grab the control ring across the face of the shower head, thereby interfering with the flow from the shower head. Using the control ring also can cause the orientation of the spray head to be adjusted inadvertently.
Missing in the art is a multi-functional shower head having desired spray modes and convenient controls to select between the spray modes, as well as allow the user to control the flow rate.
The instant invention was developed with the shortcomings of the prior art in mind, and pertains to a shower head having a plurality of spray modes and unique controls to allow the selection of the desired mode. The shower head includes several unique features to allow the inclusion of several different spray modes, such as wide spray, medium spray, center spray, champagne spray, high speed pulsating spray, low speed pulsating spray, and mist. A waterfall mode can be implemented.
The shower head includes a flow control valve that controls the pressure of the water flow, and acts to divert water to a mode selector or to a separate spray mode, such as the mist mode. The flow control valve diverts water between the mode selector and the separate spray mode. It also allows a combination of the modes controlled by the mode selector and the separate spray mode.
The shower head also includes a mode selector. The mode selector transfers or routes fluids from the flow control valve to any number of individual or a combination of flow spray mode outlets.
In addition, the instant invention includes a shower head that is substantially triangular in shape that allows the control knobs for the flow control valve and the mode selector to be positioned on the lower side surfaces. This eliminates any interference with the spray when the controls are being actuated. Further, the instant invention includes a unique mist-spray aperture structure, and a vacuum breaker structure that can be built into the bracket of a hand-held shower.
In greater detail, the instant invention addresses a multi-functional shower head including a housing having an inlet flow path, a chamber, a first outlet flow path, a mode selector, a plurality of mode channels, and a plurality of outlet mode apertures. The inlet flow path and the first outlet flow path are each in fluid communication with the chamber, the first outlet flow path also being in fluid communications with the mode selector, and the plurality of mode channels each being in fluid communications with the mode selector and the outlet mode apertures. A flow control valve is positioned in the chamber and actuable to control the pressure of the water flow therethrough to the first outlet mode path, and the mode selector is actuable to select at least one of the mode channels. A first turn knob on the housing is operably connected to the flow control valve to allow selective manipulation of the flow control valve. A second turn knob on the housing is operably connected to the mode selector to allow selective manipulation of the mode selector.
In more detail, the above shower head has a substantially triangular front face, having opposing lower sides, and the first turn knob is on one lower side and the second turn knob is on the other of the lower sides.
A further embodiment of the present invention includes a housing having an inlet flow path, a chamber, a first outlet flow path, a second outlet flow path, a mode selector, a plurality of mode channels, and a plurality of outlet spray mode apertures. The inlet flow path, the first outlet flow path, and the second outlet flow path are each in fluid communication with the chamber. The first outlet flow path is in fluid communications with the mode selector, and the plurality of mode channels are each in fluid communications with the mode selector and the outlet mode apertures. The second outlet flow path is in fluid communication with a unique spray mode aperture. A flow control valve is positioned in the chamber and actuable to control the pressure of the water flow therethrough to the first outlet mode path, and includes a diverter portion for diverting water flow to either the first outlet flow path or the second outlet flow path, or a combination of both the first and second outlet flow paths. The mode selector is actuable to select at least one of the mode channels.
In more detail, the instant invention pertains to a shower head for directing the flow of water, the shower head including a housing having an inlet flow path, a chamber having an inlet port and an outlet port, and an outlet flow path. The inlet flow path is in fluid communication with the inlet port, and the outlet flow path is in fluid communication with the outlet port. The water flows from the inlet flow path, through the chamber, and out the outlet flow path. A flow control valve having a shuttle portion and a knob portion is positioned in the housing, the shuttle portion positioned in the chamber and the knob portion extending from the chamber. The shuttle portion and the knob portion are operably connected such that selective actuation of the knob portion moves the shuttle portion in the chamber. The shuttle portion also defines a restrictor. Upon actuation of the knob portion, the shuttle portion moves in the chamber and causes the restrictor to at least partially cover the inlet port to restrict the flow of water into the outlet flow path.
The instant invention also addresses a shower head having a plurality of spray modes for exiting water, the shower head including a housing having a flow path for incoming water, a mode selector, and a plurality of outlet flow paths, each of the outlet flow paths leading to a particular spray mode. The flow path for incoming water is in fluid communication with the mode selector, and the plurality of outlet flow paths are in fluid communications with the mode selector. The mode selector includes a spool valve having a hollow inner core and defining a plurality of outlet apertures, a manifold defining a tubular recess, having a side wall, for rotatably receiving the spool valve, and a plurality of mode apertures formed in the side wall of the recess. Each of the apertures are in fluid communication with at least one of the outlet flow paths and spray modes. The spool valve rotates in the manifold to align at least one outlet aperture with one of the mode apertures to allow water flow from the mode selector through the spool to the outlet flow path associated with the aligned outlet and mode apertures.
A different aspect of the invention is shown by a shower head having a plurality of spray modes for exiting water, the shower head including a housing having a flow path for incoming water, a mode selector, and a plurality of outlet flow paths, each of the outlet flow paths leading to a particular spray mode. The flow path for incoming water is in fluid communication with the mode selector, and the plurality of outlet flow paths are in fluid communication with the mode selector. The mode selector includes a reservoir defining a plurality of mode apertures, each of the apertures in fluid communication with at least one of the outlet flow paths and spray modes, and a valve assembly. The valve assembly defines at least one valve arm, the at least one valve arm having a valve seal and being movable between a first position in sealing engagement with the respective mode aperture and a second position disengaged from the respective mode aperture. The valve arm normally biases the valve seal in engagement with the respective mode aperture. A cam shaft is rotatably mounted in the reservoir and defines at least one cam protrusion aligned along the cam shaft to engage the at least one valve arm, wherein the rotation of the cam shaft causes the at least one cam protrusion to engage the at least one valve arm and move the at least one valve arm from the first position to the second position to allow fluid flow through the outlet aperture.
The flow control valves and the mode selector structures make the control of the features included in the instant invention easy and accurate.
With respect to the mist nozzle structure of the present invention, the mist nozzle includes a first incoming portion, a middle portion, and an outlet portion. The first portion has an end wall forming an aperture therethrough. The middle portion extends from the end wall of the first portion to an outwardly-diverging conical rim forming the outlet portion. Opposing grooves are formed in the side wall of the first portion and extend along the first portion, the opposing grooves continue to extend along the end wall and terminate in a circumferential recess, having a base, formed in the end wall about the aperture. A plug is positioned in the incoming portion and engages the end wall to force water through the opposing grooves and into converging streams at the recess, the converging streams impacting to form mist, and flowing through the middle portion and out from the outlet portion.
Regarding the vacuum breaker portion of the present invention, it is positioned in the bracket of a hand-held shower and activated by water pressure. The bracket has an outer housing, a pivot ball in the housing for attachment to a shower pipe, a stand-tube having a rim in the housing spaced from the pivot ball, and a space formed between the housing and the stand tube. The vacuum breaker includes a pivot ball support defining a bore therethrough, a first end for engaging the pivot ball, and a second end having an outwardly conical shape, and at least one aperture formed in the second end in the conical shape. A support ring is positioned in the housing adjacent the stand-tube, the support ring defining a central aperture. A flexible washer is included having a circular shape and defining a central aperture and a circumferential rim, with a web extending between the central aperture and the rim. The flexible washer is positioned between the pivot ball support and the support ring with the central aperture in alignment with the central aperture of the support ring. The web of the washer is movable from a first position with no water pressure where the web engages the second end of the pivot ball support to sealingly cover the aperture formed therein, to a second position under water pressure where the web sealingly engages the rim of the stand tube and uncovers the aperture in the second end of the pivot ball support to allow water to flow through the aligned central apertures.
Other aspects, features and details of the present invention can be more completely understood by reference to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment, in conjunction with the drawings, and from the appended claims.